In the Arms of Morpheus
by DeviTX
Summary: Misaki pernah menghabiskan waktu dalam hidupnya di berbagai tempat; di sekolah Meiwa, di Furano, dan di Nankatsu. Ketika dia melepaskan kehidupannya itu, dia tahu mereka adalah bagian terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka hanya bagian dari mimpinya? Mana sebenarnya dunianya yang nyata?


_**Summary**_ **:** Misaki pernah menghabiskan waktu dalam hidupnya di berbagai tempat; di sekolah Meiwa, di Furano, dan di Nankatsu. Ketika dia melepaskan kehidupannya itu, dia tahu mereka adalah bagian terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka hanya bagian dari mimpinya? Mana sebenarnya dunianya yang nyata?

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** Captain Tsubasa milik Takahashi Yoichi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dengan menulis cerita ini, hanya sekedar kesenangan sebagai penggemar saja.

* * *

 **In the Arms of Morpheus  
**

* * *

 _All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream._

 **Edgar Allan Poe  
**

* * *

Dia bermimpi memainkan bola di kakinya, di lapangan besar dengan penonton yang begitu antusias dengan pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung itu. Seragam putih yang dipakainya saat itu sudah kotor dengan debu dan keringat, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti berlari, terus menggiring bola di kakinya. Tujuannya hanya satu: mengoper bola itu pada seseorang di depan sana, pada seseorang yang akan membuat harapan mereka menjadi kenyataan, menjadi kemenangan yang absolut.

Dia pun menendang bola itu sembari meneriakkan nama orang itu.

"…!"

Tak ada teriakan. Tak ada nama yang disebut. Cahaya matahari pagi yang lembut sudah lebih dulu membangunkannya.

Itu bukan dongeng yang akan berakhir bahagia selamanya. Itu bahkan bukan bunga tidur yang cocok menemaninya jika dia tertidur selama seratus tahun. Dan dia bahkan bukan seorang putri dalam cerita.

Misaki Taro bangun untuk memulai hari yang baru.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Ayah," sapanya saat Misaki Ichiro bergabung dengannya di ruang makan sekaligus dapur itu.

"Selamat pagi," balas Ichiro singkat sambil tersenyum kecil.

Misaki segera menghidangkan sarapan yang telah dibuatnya untuk mereka berdua dan setelah itu duduk untuk menyantap sarapannya sendiri.

Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana di kota Paris, kota yang terkenal dengan kata indah dan cinta. Sudah tiga tahun mereka tinggal di kota itu, di negara yang jauh dari negara asal mereka berdua. Tapi, itu tak pernah menjadi persoalan. Ichiro adalah seorang seniman yang cukup aktif dalam dunia lukis dan namanya telah cukup dikenal di negara ini, walaupun dia seorang asing dari negara jauh di timur.

Tinggal di Paris sangat membantu dalam pencapaian dan peningkatan karirnya sebagai pelukis. Misaki sendiri walaupun awalnya agak kesulitan dengan perbedaan bahasa yang harus digunakan – dia bahkan waktu itu tidak begitu lancar berbahasa Inggris, apalagi bahasa Perancis – tapi perlahan-lahan dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya, bahkan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan sekolahnya sekarang. Bukan tanpa alasan, Misaki pada dasarnya adalah remaja yang cerdas dan mudah beradaptasi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan mereka dalam diam. Hanya setelah sarapan telah dihabiskan Ichiro mulai berbicara. "Ayah akan ada di Museum Louvre sampai malam nanti. Mungkin setelah waktu makan malam baru Ayah bisa pulang. Kau tidak apa-apa makan malam sendiri hari ini?"

Misaki menelan potongan _croissant_ terakhirnya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apa Ayah akan makan malam di luar atau aku perlu menyiapkannya jadi nanti tinggal dipanaskan?"

Ichiro menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Nanti Ayah akan mencari makan di luar saja. Mungkin sekali Giles akan memaksa Ayah untuk makan bersamanya," Ichiro menghela napas saat mengingat teman yang didapatnya saat pertama kali datang ke negara ini.

Misaki tertawa kecil. "Aku bisa membayangkannya," ucapnya masih sambil tertawa.

Misaki mengenal Giles sebagai orang yang sangat ramah dan tidak bisa diam. Dia adalah seorang dosen di salah satu universitas di Paris yang mengajarkan filosofi. Misaki masih sering heran bagaimana orang yang begitu aktif dan senang bicara itu mengajarkan filosofi. Misaki memang tidak begitu tahu tentang filosofi, tapi Misaki kira Giles tidak cocok dengan kata filsuf. Bukan tanpa alasan Giles menjadi teman dekat keluarga mereka. Dia orang yang sangat suka budaya Jepang, dan dia tentunya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan setelah tanpa sengaja mengenal keluarga Misaki dalam suatu kejadian di tengah kota Paris.

Giles selalu sangat bersemangat jika menyangkut keluarga ini. Sesibuk apapun dia di kampus, dia pasti akan menjenguk mereka setidaknya seminggu sekali. Mereka pun juga terbantu dengan keberadaan Giles, di mana notabene mereka adalah orang asing di kota asing. Giles dan istrinya, Elene, menjadi sahabat baik mereka sejak tinggal di Paris. Dan sebagai tambahan, keluarga Giles bahkan sudah menganggap Misaki sebagai anak sendiri, apalagi karena mereka memang tidak mempunyai anak. Misaki menerima dengan senang hati karena dia pun sudah menyayangi mereka sebagai keluarga sendiri, terlebih kehadiran Elene mengisi kekosongan hatinya tanpa sosok ibu.

"Memangnya Giles punya urusan di Louvre sehingga bisa makan malam dengan Ayah?" tanya Misaki setelah dia menghabiskan jus jeruknya.

"Katanya dia ada urusan dengan seorang teman dosen di sana, tapi Ayah juga tidak tahu urusan apa," jawab Ichiro. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan ketika memikirkan dia harus menghabiskan waktu setelah bekerja dengan Giles yang bisa sangat cerewet.

Misaki hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat raut wajah Ayahnya. Dia tahu walaupun Ichiro memasang raut wajah seperti itu, Ichiro tetap bersedia bertemu karena dia sendiri juga menyukai Giles. Mereka menjadi teman yang serasi dan saling mengisi dengan sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang itu, begitu kata Elene. Ayahnya dengan sifat yang agak pendiam dan tertutup dan Giles yang ceria dan senang bicara.

Misaki pun bangkit dan mulai membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Dia juga harus segera berangkat ke sekolah. Namun, saat melihat kulkas mereka, dia teringat bahwa persediaan makanan mereka harus segera diisi kembali.

Misaki berbalik melihat Ayahnya sudah mengambil tasnya. "Ayah, nanti aku harus berbelanja sepulang sekolah. Apa ada barang khusus yang ingin Ayah titipkan?"

Ichiro berhenti sesaat. "Tidak, Ayah rasa tidak ada. Ah, tapi jangan lupa mengabari Ayah ke mana saja kau pergi, kau mengerti?"

Misaki tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ayah pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu," pamit Ichiro dan langsung menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayah juga hati-hati di jalan," balas Misaki.

Dia menatap pintu keluar beberapa saat sebelum kembali membereskan pekerjaan dapur. Setelah selesai, dia bergegas mengambil tas sekolahnya di kamar. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya, dia mengecek isi tasnya dengan cepat.

"Ponsel, dompet, dan obat. Baiklah, sudah semua," gumamnya dan setelah itu langsung keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Misaki sering bermimpi saat tidur. Sangat jarang baginya melewati tidurnya tanpa mimpi yang menemani. Tapi, kalau boleh memilih, dia tak ingin bermimpi saat tidur. Mimpi-mimpinya bukanlah mimpi horor dengan makhluk mengerikan yang sering ada di cerita-cerita, justru mimpinya adalah mimpi yang akan membuat seseorang punya tujuan atau tidak melupakan tujuan hidupnya.

Namun, bukan berarti Misaki menyukainya. Saat bermimpi, dia menjadi seseorang yang berbeda sekaligus sama. Dia pun tidak begitu mengerti. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu siapa dia di mimpi itu. Dia berada di dunia yang berbeda dan seringkali dia bahkan seperti melupakan sosoknya di dunia nyata. Dunia mimpi itu seakan-akan menjadi dunia nyata, atau dunia mimpi itulah yang nyata dan dunia ini tidak pernah menjadi nyata.

Misaki menjadi lupa akan siapa dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya ingin lari. Saat matahari terbit dan membangunkannya, Misaki ingat kembali kalau dia adalah putra Misaki Ichiro dan mereka berada di kota Paris, hidup di dunia nyata. Misaki selalu bersyukur dia terbangun dan mengingat dunianya, dunia yang nyata.

* * *

Saat sedang mengambil beberapa buku di lokernya, seseorang menepuk pundak Misaki. Dia pun berbalik dan mendapati Louis di belakangnya sambil menyeringai.

" _Bonjour_ , Misaki," sapa Louis. Dia beranjak ke sebelah Misaki dan membuka lokernya yang berada di samping loker milik Misaki.

" _Bonjour_ , Louis," balas Misaki. "Tumben kau tidak terlambat masuk."

Louis menggaruk kasar rambut pirangnya. "Aku hanya terbangun lebih cepat dan memutuskan kalau tak ada salahnya datang sekolah lebih awal."

Misaki menghela napas. "Memang tidak ada salahnya dan memang seharusnya seperti itu," ujar Misaki.

Louis hanya mendecak sebal mendengar perkataan Misaki. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Misaki yang selalu rewel akan tingkahnya yang tak karuan. Setelah selesai dengan apapun yang dibutuhkan dari loker, dia segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Misaki. Namun, baru lima langkah saja dia berbalik dan mengisyaratkan Misaki agar mengikutinya.

"Ayo cepat!"

Misaki tersenyum dan setelah menutup lokernya, dia bergegas mengikuti Louis ke kelas mereka.

Misaki sudah hampir tiga tahun mengenal Louis. Dia pertama kali bertemu dengan remaja pirang ini saat sedang mengurus segala administrasi masuk sekolah. Hanya pertemuan tak disengaja, dan walaupun mata mereka sempat saling menatap, tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi.

Kali kedua mereka bertemu yang membuat mereka saling mengenal secara resmi. Itu hari yang buruk. Cuaca tidak baik dan mereka berdua sama-sama berteduh di beranda sebuah toko kue. Saat itu dingin dan Misaki sangat ingin sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan dingin itu. Dia tahu anak lelaki di sebelahnya yang pernah dilihatnya di sekolah, dan Misaki pikir percakapan dengan orang lokal yang sebaya dengannya akan sangat membantu memperlancar bahasanya. Jadi, mulailah Misaki mencoba berkonversasi dengan anak lelaki itu.

Awalnya, anak itu hanya membalas kata-kata Misaki dengan asal-asalan, tapi karena dia juga sudah bosan dengan cuaca yang buruk saat itu, dia akhirnya membalas kata-kata Misaki dengan lebih antusias. Mereka saling berkenalan – nama anak itu adalah Louis Napoleon – dan walau bahasa Perancis Misaki saat itu masih tidak bagus, mereka bisa mempertahankan percakapan yang cukup bermakna.

Louis jadi tahu kalau Misaki akan masuk ke sekolahnya. Louis bertanya mengapa dia baru masuk saat pertengahan semester jika sudah cukup lama Misaki pindah ke Paris. Misaki hanya tersenyum kikuk saat itu, sehingga Louis tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Mereka bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing beberapa puluh menit kemudian. Tak ada janji untuk lebih mengeratkan hubungan pertemanan yang mulai terjalin, tapi mereka berdua tetap saja menjadi dekat setelah Misaki memulai kehidupan sekolahnya yang baru.

Mereka berdua sering pergi bersama setelah pulang sekolah atau menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir minggu. Misaki sangat senang karena Louis sangat sabar menghadapinya yang masih kurang lancar dengan bahasa yang baru, dan bahasanya yang semakin baik bisa dibilang adalah karena Louis. Bukan hanya bahasa, gaya hidup dan tempat-tempat yang ada di Paris diajarkan oleh Louis kepadanya. Walaupun Louis punya sikap yang suka bermain-main dan termperamen yang agak buruk, dia menjelma menjadi salah satu orang terdekat Misaki saat ini.

"Oi, Misaki," sahut Louis saat kelas terakhir mereka hari itu selesai. Itu adalah kelas terakhir mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama, karena mulai besok sudah masuk liburan musim panas.

Misaki hanya memberikan raut bertanya pada Louis. Dia sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Mau pergi ke bioskop tidak setelah ini? Ada yang baru katanya," ajak Louis sambil cengar-cengir memamerkan giginya.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus berbelanja setelah ini," jawab Misaki sambil menunjukkan raut wajah menyesal.

"Payah," gumam Louis.

"Seharusnya kau segera pulang dan mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan untuk liburan musim panas. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bersedia memperlihatkannya jika kau lagi-lagi tidak mengerjakannya sampai liburan selesai, kan?"

Dahi Louis berkerut mendengar celotehan Misaki. "Misaki, bisakah kau tidak mengoceh seperti ibuku?"

Misaki mendelik. "Aku bukan ibumu, tapi sebagai teman aku punya tanggung jawab untuk menjadikanmu seorang yang akan berhasil sebagai pria Perancis nantinya."

Louis tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Misaki. "Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya kau tahu seperti apa pria Perancis?"

Misaki mengangkat bahunya. Dia lalu mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Louis, masih sambil tertawa, mengekorinya dari belakang. Mereka melewati koridor panjang sampai tiba di loker mereka.

"Kau mau kutemani berbelanja?" tawar Louis. "Aku betul-betul bosan jika harus langsung pulang ke rumah dan bosan juga kalau hanya jalan-jalan sendiri."

Baru saja Misaki ingin menjawab, terdengar nada ponsel Louis yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Louis segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan melihat layarnya. Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat pemanggilnya, dan setelah memberi senyum kecil pada Misaki dia mengangkat telepon itu.

Misaki hanya melihat sekilas dan mengganti atensinya pada barang-barang di lokernya. Seharusnya dia tidak memerlukan ensiklopedi mini sainsnya untuk tugas liburan nanti. Setelah selesai mengatur barang-barangnya, Misaki menutup lokernya. Tepat saat itu Louis juga mengakhiri teleponnya.

Misaki menatap Louis dengan wajah yang menanyakan ada apa. Louis meringis pelan sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Maaf, Misaki. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja hari ini. Ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan," jelas Louis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri, kok," ucap Misaki sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, apa ada masalah?"

Louis menggeleng cepat. "Ini bukan masalah. Hanya urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan saja," jawab Louis.

Misaki tidak begitu percaya pada Louis. Dia bisa melihat ada yang mengganggu temannya ini. Apalagi, beberapa hari ini, Louis memang seperti merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Tapi, Misaki memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan membiarkan Louis dengan urusannya itu sekarang. Nanti, bila urusan itu rasanya masih mengganggunya, Misaki akan memaksa Louis untuk bercerita.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti!" pamit Louis dan mendahului Misaki meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Misaki tidak membalas salam Louis. Dia hanya menatap punggung Louis sampai sosok temannya itu tidak lagi bisa dilihatnya. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya tentang urusan Louis ini. Dia lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Misaki pun melangkah perlahan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Masih ada belanjaan yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang.

* * *

Misaki senang jika menghabiskan waktu bersama Elene, apalagi jika waktu itu mereka habiskan sambil minum teh atau berjalan-jalan di Taman Tuileries. Suatu hari yang cerah, Misaki kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan Elene. Hari itu mereka memilih untuk jalan-jalan di Taman Tuileries. Taman itu cukup dekat dengan apartemen Misaki, sedangkan walaupun harus menyeberangi Pont Royal untuk ke sisi lain Seine, Elene tak pernah merasa taman ini jauh dari rumahnya.

"Apa Giles masih berada di kampus?" tanya Misaki.

"Tidak," Elene menggeleng pelan. "Dia sedang mengunjungi temannya waktu sekolah dulu di Avignon. Karena besok hari libur, dia bisa pergi ke sana tanpa memikirkan waktu kunjungannya."

"Apa ada keperluan lain yang penting?" tanya Misaki lagi. Kedua alisnya naik dan membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Elene tertawa kecil. "Dia hanya berkunjung saja, tak ada maksud lain. Tapi, memang agak lucu alasannya langsung terbang ke Avignon untuk berkunjung. Tapi, kurasa itu juga adalah alasan yang indah."

Misaki menatap Elene tak mengerti. Giles dan Elene memang serasi. Saat membicarakan suatu hal, mereka bisa menjadi sangat misterius bagi Misaki.

Elene yang melihat ekspresi bingung Misaki tertawa kembali. Dia kemudian memberi Misaki senyum hangat _a la_ Elene. Misaki selalu menyukai senyum itu. Elene membiarkan matanya meninggalkan wajah Misaki dan melanglang menuju langit biru di atas mereka.

"Teman Giles katanya bermimpi tentang masa-masa sekolah mereka dulu," ujar Elene.

Misaki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda tak mengerti.

"Misaki, ada yang bilang kalau kau memimpikan seseorang, itu artinya orang itu sedang merindukanmu. Dia begitu merindukanmu sehingga datang ke mimpimu dan membuatmu merindukannya pula."

Misaki hanya diam mendengar perkataan Elene. Elene juga tidak lagi berbicara. Mereka hanya melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka sambil memperhatikan orang lain yang juga berjalan-jalan seperti mereka.

* * *

Setelah selesai berbelanja di sebuah toko swalayan di jalan Avenue de l'Opéra, Misaki memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Awalnya, dia ingin singgah sebentar di toko buku Jepang yang ada di dekat situ, tapi lalu dengan cepat memutuskan untuk tidak ke sana. Dia bisa ke sana besok. Dia bisa bebas jalan-jalan besok karena besok dan beberapa minggu seterusnya adalah liburan panjang.

Saat tiba di depan Gereja Eglise Saint Roch, Misaki berhenti sebentar untuk bercakap-cakap dengan sepasang suami istri tua dari toko bunga yang ada di dekat apartemennya. Mereka selalu menyapa dan mengajak bicara Misaki jika bertemu di jalan. Misaki sendiri menyukai pasangan ini yang selalu bersikap ramah padanya. Bukan hanya pasangan itu, beberapa pemuda dan anak-anak yang ada di sekitar gereja pun menyapa Misaki saat melihatnya. Misaki memang sudah mengenal dekat orang-orang tersebut. Tinggal di dekat gereja adalah sesuatu yang bisa membawa banyak hal baik.

Saat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada dua orang pemuda yang lalu masuk ke gereja, Misaki tiba-tiba merasakan ada seseorang yang seperti mengawasinya. Dia berbalik dan mencari-cari dari mana asal tatapan itu. Tapi, saat itu ada banyak orang berlalu-lalang di depan Gereja Eglise Saint Roch, bukan hanya orang lokal tapi juga para turis asing. Misaki tidak bisa memastikan dari mana tatapan yang dirasakannya.

Dia mengingat kalau dia juga pernah merasakan perasaan yang mirip ini sebelumnya. Sebulan yang lalu, sekolahnya mengadakan _study tour_ ke Hamburg, Jerman. Awalnya, semua berjalan dengan baik. Tapi, saat dia, Louis, dan beberapa teman kelasnya berjalan melewati taman kota, dia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Waktu itu, Louis juga menyadarinya dan bahkan dia yang menemukan orang yang memperhatikan Misaki. Louis menyuruh Misaki melihat ke seberang taman. Ada seorang remaja seumuran mereka yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka. Misaki tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi orang itu bukan orang Jerman. Orang itu bukan orang Eropa. Misaki tahu dia orang Jepang, sepertinya.

Ekspresi orang itu terlihat kaget saat melihat mereka. Misaki tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat saat itu, dia ragu-ragu dan agak takut melihat orang itu menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi, untung bagi Misaki, guru pendamping mereka muncul tepat waktu dan meminta mereka bergegas untuk menuju tempat lainnya. Louis segera menarik lengan Misaki agar Misaki berjalan mengikutinya, dan Misaki langsung membuang muka untuk pergi dari sana.

Mereka berlari kecil untuk segera keluar dari taman, dan dari belakangnya Misaki sempat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Rasa gugup dan cemas mendera hatinya. Dia berkata dalam hati kalau ini tempat tinggalnya. Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Dia beberapa kali mengatakan itu dalam hatinya, seperti membaca mantra. Kepalanya berputar-putar melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Merasa tidak akan menemukan hal yang dipikirkannya, Misaki berbalik untuk menuju apartemennya. Saat dia berbalik, dia tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang ada di belakangnya. Karena terkejut, Misaki segera menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf.

"Ah, _je suis désolé_. Saya tidak sengaja," ucap Misaki.

" _No problem_ ," mendengar balasan orang yang ditabraknya memakai bahasa Inggris, Misaki tahu orang itu bukan orang lokal dan mungkin sekali turis asing.

Misaki menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menunduk semakin dalam. Setelah itu, dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, tapi tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya pada orang di hadapannya sekaligus tidak melihat wajah orang itu. Dia pun bergegas berjalan melewati orang itu sambil memeluk belanjaannya dengan lebih erat.

Misaki tidak tahu kalau sebuah benda jatuh dari saku depan tasnya. Orang tadi, seorang pria yang memakai kacamata hitam besar, mengambil benda kecil yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Ternyata itu adalah botol kecil berisi tablet obat. Pria itu memperhatikan botol itu sebentar lalu berbalik dan menatap jalan yang dilalui Misaki tadi.

"Ketemu, Misaki Taro," gumamnya sangat pelan.

Saat sampai di apartemen, Misaki segera meletakkan tasnya di meja makan dan membawa kantong belanjaannya di konter dapur. Dia mengeluarkan isinya dan meletakkan setiap barang di tempat yang tepat. Misaki lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengirimkan pesan pada Ayahnya kalau dia sudah tiba di rumah. Setelah itu, dia mencuci tangannya dan menuangkan segelas air mineral. Ini waktunya untuk minum obat. Dia lalu meraih tasnya di meja untuk mengambil obatnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menemukan saku depan tasnya terbuka dan botol obatnya tidak ada.

Misaki menepuk dahinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menutupnya kembali saat memasukkan dompet?! Untunglah dompetku masih ada."

Dia lalu menenteng tasnya dan sambil memegang gelas tadi, dia beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil botol obat yang baru.

"Pasti botolnya jatuh saat aku menabrak orang tadi. Uh, aku malas keluar untuk mencarinya. Untungnya obat di dalam hanya tinggal dua tablet. Kurasa tidak masalah kalau dibiarkan saja," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Walau begitu, Misaki tetap merasah bersalah karena sudah menyia-nyiakan obatnya. Obat itu memang tidak begitu mahal, tapi jika harus terus mengkomsumsi obat itu setiap hari, yang artinya dia harus terus membelinya, maka hal itu jadi sangat berarti. Misaki memang punya pekerjaan sambilan setiap beberapa hari dalam seminggu di sebuah patiseri untuk membantu keuangan keluarganya. Tapi, pengeluaran untuk membeli obatnya adalah salah satu pengeluaran terbesar, dan itu membuatnya memikirkan kembali untuk mencari botol obatnya di luar. Tapi, Misaki kembali teringat orang yang ditabraknya tadi dan perasaan seperti diperhatikan.

Misaki menyadari sesuatu saat orang tadi membalas permintaan maafnya. Aksen bicaranya adalah aksen orang Asia, dan Misaki cukup yakin pria itu adalah orang Jepang. Misaki langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi keluar. Dia akhirnya membuka laci pertama di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil botol obat baru yang masih tersegel. Dia pun membuka botol itu dan mengambil sebuah tablet yang langsung diminumnya.

* * *

Giles mempunyai sebuah perpustakaan pribadi di rumahnya. Perpustakaan itu cukup besar dan berisi banyak sekali buku tentang filosofi dan sejarah dunia, termasuk sejarah politik dan kebudayaan berbagai negara. Tentu saja, di antaranya ada buku-buku mengenai Jepang. Ada juga buku-buku milik Elene yang adalah buku musik dan buku-buku fiksi. Elene adalah seorang guru piano, tapi dia juga menyukai cerita-cerita dongeng dan puisi-puisi. Elene mempunyai kecintaan berlebih pada musik dan sastra.

Saat Misaki datang berkunjung ke sana, Misaki tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Kadang dia membaca beberapa buku, kadang juga dia hanya berjalan mengitari rak-rak sambil melihat-lihat semua buku yang ada. Kebanyakan buku yang dibacanya adalah bacaan fiksi milik Elene. Dia telah membaca beberapa dongeng Hans Andersen atau Grimm Bersaudara dalam bahasa Perancis maupun Inggris.

Dongeng yang paling menyentuh minatnya adalah dongeng Putri Salju dan Putri Tidur. Keduanya memiliki kesamaan, yaitu mereka dikutuk sehingga harus tertidur lelap dan yang menyelamatkan mereka adalah ciuman dari seorang pangeran. Dan, tentu saja, akhir di mana mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

Elene sering menggodanya karena terlihat menyukai dua cerita itu.

" _Apa kau ingin hidup dalam dongeng seperti itu Misaki? Tertidur karena kutukan dan dibangunkan oleh ciuman cinta sejati?"_ tanya Elene sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Misaki selalu meringis dan melotot kesal pada Elene. Elene hanya tertawa saja karena walaupun Misaki melotot padanya, pipi Misaki diwarnai semburat merah muda. Dan tawa Elene yang begitu membuat Misaki sering berpikir kalau Elene juga bisa sangat menyebalkan kalau dia menginginkannya.

Tapi, tak ada kata-kata untuk membalas Elene. Misaki tak ingin mengatakan apapun untuk pertanyaan Elene itu. Dia tak bisa bilang kalau terlepas dari cerita itu hanya dongeng yang tidak nyata, dia sama sekali tak ingin jadi seperti kedua putri dalam cerita itu. Dia tak mau tertidur lama tanpa tahu kapan akan terbangun. Dia merasa ngeri memikirkan apa yang akan menjadi bunga tidurnya saat tertidur karena kutukan. Lagipula, Misaki bukan seorang _damsel in distress_ yang perlu diselamatkan. Ya ampun, dia bukan seorang putri! Dan, bahkan jikalau protagonis cerita diganti menjadi seorang pangeran pun, memangnya siapa yang akan menyelamatkannya? Jika seorang putri yang tertidur karena kutukan akan dibangunkan oleh pangerannya, siapa yang akan membangunkan seorang pangeran yang tertidur, ditemani mimpi-mimpi yang mungkin sekali membuatnya lupa akan segala hal?

Tidak, Misaki tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada Elene.

* * *

Panas matahari pagi menyirami tubuh Misaki dan Louis yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Mereka sudah sekitar setengah jam menyelesaikan _jogging_ pagi mereka. Semalam, Louis menelepon untuk mengajak Misaki berolahraga di Taman Tuileries, sekedar _jogging_ bersama. Misaki langsung mengiyakan. Tak ada alasan untuknya menolak ajakan Louis, dan dia selalu bersemangat untuk keluar rumah dan melihat apa yang disediakan Paris untuknya.

Mereka sudah bercerita tentang banyak topik ringan tentang sekolah, tentang film baru yang menarik, bahkan tentang seekor anjing _papillon_ yang lewat di hadapan mereka. Kemudian, mereka terdiam beberapa menit, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi yang membelai kulit mereka.

Misaki memperhatikan Louis di sebelahnya. Dia tahu ada hal khusus yang ingin dibicarakan Louis saat meneleponnya tadi malam. Misaki kembali khawatir apa ada sesuatu yang memang mengganggu temannya ini.

Louis menyadari tatapan Misaki dan balas menatap Misaki. "Hei, Misaki, apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk liburan ini?" tanyanya.

Misaki agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Louis yang sebenarnya hanya pertanyaan biasa saja, tapi wajah Louis terlihat serius, tidak seperti biasa.

Dia pun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak punya rencana khusus apapun untuk menghabiskan liburan. Mungkin, berkunjung ke Museum Louvre, tapi itupun adalah hal biasa. Ada apa memangnya?"

Louis memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat lurus ke depan. Misaki mengerutkan dahi melihat itu. Kali ini dia betul-betul yakin ada hal yang mengganggu temannya ini. Dan, Misaki tak akan diam lagi. Dia akan membuat Louis bicara tentang hal itu. Namun, sebelum Misaki sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Louis sudah lebih dulu bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan menonton pertandingan sepak bola yang akan dilangsungkan nanti di sini?"

Mulut Misaki yang sudah terbuka sedikit tidak ditutupnya, dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Louis yang tadi kembali berpaling melihat Misaki, ingin sekali tertawa geli melihat wajah Misaki tapi ditahannya.

Misaki segera tersadar dan cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. "Pertandingan sepak bola apa? Menonton bersamamu?"

Louis menyeringai kecil. "Pertandingan sepak bola junior yang diikuti beberapa negara. Pertandingan itu akan digelar di sini, di Paris. Dan, tentu saja, Perancis juga mengikutinya. Dan, tidak, kau tidak bisa menontonnya bersamaku karena justru aku yang akan ditonton nanti."

Misaki kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kembali. Dia butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses perkataan Louis.

"Jadi, maksudnya?"

Kali ini Louis tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, namun langsung berhenti saat melihat Misaki yang sudah melotot padanya.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali tadi, maaf."

Misaki masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya. Louis hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maksudnya, aku adalah anggota Tim Sepak Bola U-16 Perancis."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bermain sepak bola seserius itu," ucap Misaki bingung.

"Memang tidak. Tapi, aku direkrut mereka secara tiba-tiba saat mereka melihatku bermain beberapa minggu lalu. Aku juga tidak tahu mereka melihatku di mana. Lalu, aku langsung dihubungi," jelas Louis.

Misaki tahu Louis hebat dalam olahraga itu, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang serius, lebih dari bermain-main biasa. Entah mengapa, Misaki agak sedih karena tidak mengetahui itu.

"Itukah urusan yang membuatmu pulang cepat dari sekolah beberapa hari ini?"

"Begitulah. Dan kemarin, aku mendatangi "timku"," Louis membuat gerakan mengutip dengan dua jari di kedua tangannya. "Saat mereka sedang latihan. Dan kau tahu siapa yang ada di sana? Tak lain dan tak bukan Elle Sid Pierre yang terhormat."

"Ah, aku tidak terkejut kalau Pierre juga masuk tim itu. Dia pemain bola yang hebat, kan?" Misaki tersenyum mendegar itu.

Misaki sudah mengenal Pierre sejak setahun yang lalu karena kegiatan sekolah mereka yang bekerja sama dengan sekolah Pierre. Pierre seorang yang punya kepribadian kuat. Misaki tahu keluarganya adalah keluarga terpandang di Paris, tapi Pierre sendiri tidak bersikap sombong atau menjaga jarak saat berkenalan dengan Misaki. Mereka cukup akrab, apalagi karena sifat Pierre yang tidak membeda-bedakan orang berdasarkan status atau asal mereka. Louis yang tidak begitu suka padanya. Katanya, Pierre bukan orang yang ingin didekatinya sebagai teman.

Mendengar pujian Misaki untuk Pierre, dia memanyunkan bibirnya tidak suka. Misaki terkikik geli melihat itu. Keinginan untuk menggoda temannya ini muncul ke pikirannya.

"Itu berarti mulai sekarang kau harus mencocokkan diri dengan Pierre, kan? Aku senang mengetahui hal itu," ujar Misaki sambil tersenyum lebar.

Louis ingin sekali menghapus senyum lebar itu. Terkadang Misaki bisa jadi teman yang begitu ingin dipukulnya. Tapi, hal itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Misaki teman baik yang disayanginya, dan walaupun kesal, dia tahu teman baik akan banyak membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Setidaknya, itu membuat hidupnya tidak membosankan.

Misaki berpaling melihat ke langit di atasnya. Awan-awan yang tipis menghiasi langit yang saat itu begitu biru. Misaki menghela napas panjang. Ah, kota yang ditinggalinya sekarang memang kota yang indah.

"Louis, aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Ini adalah hal yang menakjubkan! Aku pasti akan datang mendukung kalian," ucap Misaki masih melihat langit.

Louis yang kali ini memasang senyum lebarnya.

* * *

Semalam, Misaki kembali bermimpi.

Dia bermimpi tentang seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu riang, seakan-akan nama Misaki adalah sesuatu yang sangat berarti. Misaki merasakan kehangatan saat mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu. Lalu, orang itu kembali memanggil nama Misaki. Tapi, kali ini dia meneriakkannya seolah-olah Misaki sangat jauh darinya. Dan, Misaki merasakan suara itu sendiri semakin menjauh. Dia diliputi perasaan sedih.

Misaki terbangun oleh suara alarm yang disetelnya semalam. Dia langsung ingat janjinya bersama Louis pagi ini.

* * *

Setelah berpisah dengan Louis, Misaki kembali ke apartemen sebentar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dia juga harus meminum obatnya. Ayahnya sudah pergi keluar untuk mencari inspirasi untuk lukisan yang baru. Setelah itu, dia keluar lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko buku yang dipikirkannya kemarin.

Misaki bersyukur karena di sini terdapat beberapa toko Jepang, sehingga Misaki tidak terlalu merasa asing dan harus berpikir keras hanya untuk membeli sesuatu. Dia memasukkan buku yang dibelinya di ransel kecilnya dan berdiri diam di depan toko. Dia memikirkan ke mana akan pergi selanjutnya. Rasanya dia tak ingin menghabiskan hari pertama libur musim panas berdiam di apartemen. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Museum Louvre.

Misaki suka museum itu. Misaki tidak mewarisi bakat Ichiro dalam seni, tapi dia sendiri juga menikmati seni. Dan, jika kau berada di Paris, sudah seharusnya kau berkunjung ke Museum Louvre untuk melihat karya seni. Misaki juga berpikir seperti itu dan sering berkunjung ke sana. Ayahnya sendiri memang punya banyak urusan dengan orang-orang yang ada di museum, sehingga bukan hal aneh juga jika Misaki sering menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Dan lagi-lagi Misaki bersyukur karena letak apartemennya yang strategis; dia bisa ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan dengan hanya berjalan kaki beberapa menit saja. Museum Louvre adalah salah satunya.

Saat hampir sampai ke museum, Misaki bertemu dengan Pierre yang ada di samping Piramid Louvre. Mereka saling menyapa dan berbasa-basi tentang kabar masing-masing. Misaki yang mengingat percakapannya dengan Louis tadi pagi, tersenyum geli dan membuat Pierre bertanya apa ada yang salah.

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi pagi Louis baru saja menceritakan tentang pertandingan yang akan digelar. Itu hal yang menakjubkan, Pierre! Selamat untuk kalian," ucap Misaki tulus.

Pierre tersenyum mendengar itu. "Aku rasa Louis menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam tim?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sempat kaget, tapi aku tahu dia pemain yang hebat jika dia mau berusaha," kata Misaki.

"Kemarin, dia menantang kami melawannya. Tentu saja dia tidak menang. Tapi, aku harus mengakui kalau dia memang diperlukan oleh tim," ucap Pierre.

"Louis menantang kalian sendirian!? Astaga, anak itu," Misaki menggelengkan kepala prihatin. Temannya yang satu itu memang asal-asalan.

"Dia hampir saja menang. Tapi, bahkan dia pun takkan bisa kalau hanya sendiri, kan?"

Misaki tertawa kecil. "Dia bisa sangat sulit untuk diurus, tapi tolong jaga dia, ya?"

Pierre tersenyum lebih lebar. Mereka bercakap-cakap beberapa menit sampai ponsel Pierre berdering dan Pierre mengatakan kalau dia harus pergi. Misaki yang ingin mengatakan salam perpisahan terperanjat saat melihat seorang pria yang menatap mereka dari belakang Pierre. Pria itu berada beberapa puluh meter dari tempat mereka, dan dia berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk museum. Misaki merasakan perasaan yang menderanya kemarin di depan Gereja Eglise Saint Roch.

Pierre yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Misaki, berbalik untuk melihat ke belakang. Saat itu, tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang di sekitar museum sehingga pria asing itu bisa dilihatnya dengan mudah. Pierre kembali menatap Misaki.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan pria itu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau sebaiknya segera pergi, Pierre. Aku juga ingin segera masuk ke museum," ucap Misaki dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksa menghias wajahnya.

Pierre tak percaya kata-kata Misaki. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pria itu dan apapun hal yang berkaitan dengannya mengganggu Misaki. Tapi, dia tak bisa memaksa. Dan, dia sendiri percaya kalau apapun itu, Misaki bisa mengatasinya. Seperti itulah nilai Misaki di mata Pierre.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi," pamitnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa! Aku akan datang menonton kalian tampil nanti," balas Misaki.

Pierre pun pergi meninggalkan daerah itu dan Misaki kembali memperhatikan pria yang terus menatap mereka sejak tadi. Pria itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya setelah Pierre pergi. Dia merasa gugup entah karena apa, tapi dia memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan menuju museum. Mungkin saja ini hanya perasaannya dan pria itu tak punya urusan apapun dengannya, hanya ingin menuju Piramid Louvre saja.

Tapi, tentu saja beberapa hal takkan berjalan seperti yang diinginkannya. Pria itu berhenti berjalan saat sampai di hadapan Misaki. Itu membuat Misaki juga berhenti berjalan dan menatap pria di hadapannya ini. Dia seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam panjang mencapai bahunya dan kacamata hitam besar menutupinya matanya. Pria ini adalah orang Jepang. Misaki tahu hal itu dengan jelas.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Misaki Taro," ucapnya membuka percakapan.

Misaki terkejut mendengar pria ini menyebut namanya. "Maaf, Anda tahu dari mana nama saya? Apa saya pernah bertemu dengan Anda sebelumnya?"

Misaki tahu itu pertanyaan yang mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi dia tahu dia harus menanyakan itu. Ada banyak hal yang tak boleh diasumsikannya begitu saja, apalagi jika berkaitan dengan seorang pria Jepang yang jelas-jelas mengawasinya dari jauh saat dia bercakap-cakap dengan seorang temannya.

"Tidak, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang ini pertemuan pertama kita," jawab pria itu. Misaki mengerjapkan matanya.

"Pekerjaanku membuatku harus mencari tahu tentang dirimu, Misaku- _kun_. Perkenalkan, namaku Katagiri Munemasa dari Japan Football Association."

Misaki mengginggit bibir bawahnya. "Untuk apa Anda mencari tahu tentang saya? Saya rasa tak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, Katagiri- _san_ ," ucap Misaki pelan.

"Kau tak tahu betapa banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, Misaki- _kun_. JFA sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini," ucap Katagiri.

Misaki mengerutkan dahinya dan kini ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia tak ingin terlibat dengan apapun yang diinginkan Katagiri. Melihatnya, Katagiri teringat dengan botol obat yang diambilnya kemarin. Dia mengambil botol itu dari saku jas yang dilipatnya di tangannya dan menunjukkan itu pada Misaki. Misaki yang melihat botol itu terkejut dan langsung tahu kalau Katagiri-lah yang kemarin tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

" _Atau itu sebenarnya telah diatur?"_ pikir Misaki.

"Aku kira ini milikmu?" ujar Katagiri sambil menyerahkan botol itu pada Misaki. Misaki hanya mengangguk dan menerima botol itu.

"Maukah kau menemaniku melihat-lihat Museum Louvre?" tanya Katagiri lagi sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Aku kira kau belum selesai bicara tentang hal yang tadi," Misaki sebenarnya enggan berada bersama Katagiri lebih lama, tapi dia juga merasa perlu tahu lebih lanjut lagi tentang yang dimaksud Katagiri tadi.

"Aku ingin menjelaskannya lebih lanjut tapi aku harus bertemu dengan Ayahmu sebentar lagi, dan kami membuat janji untuk bertemu di museum itu," jelas Katagiri.

Misaki membelalakkan mata. "Kau sudah membuat janji temu dengan Ayahku? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Saya bahkan baru mengenal Anda, dan sepertinya Anda tahu terlalu banyak tentang saya."

Salah satu sudut bibir Katagiri naik sedikit. "Kurasa aku tak tahu sebanyak yang kau pikirkan. Tapi, aku bisa mengetahui lebih banyak setelah bertemu Ayahmu. Untuk sekarang, kau tidak perlu memikirkan terlalu banyak hal. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi _tour guide_ -ku untuk melihat-lihat Museum Louvre karena kau pasti sudah tahu banyak tentang apa yang ada di Paris, dan setelah itu aku akan bertemu Ayahmu untuk membicarakan beberapa hal, kemudian kau akan mendapat giliran untuk mengetahui lebih banyak."

Misaki hanya bisa memasang raut terkesima karena saat ini dia tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi, dia akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Katagiri untuk memperlihatkan museum di belakang mereka. Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian memasuki museum yang terkenal dengan lukisan Monalisa yang berada di sana.

"Sekarang, di sebelah mana mereka memajang Monalisa?"

* * *

Sejauh ini, Misaki percaya kalau mimpi-mimpinya berkaitan dengan masa lalunya. Dia perlu mempercayai hal itu agar tidak kehilangan kepercayaan lain mengenai kehidupannya. Namun, Misaki ingin sekali tidak mempercayai itu karena seringkali mimpinya membuatnya lupa akan siapa dirinya, dirinya yang sekarang.

Tiga tahun lalu, saat dia dan Ayahnya baru tiba di Paris, Misaki mengalami kecelakaan. Dia terluka parah di bagian kepala dan mengalami amnesia. Dia tak bisa mengingat apapun. Dia tak ingat namanya, dia tak ingat Ayahnya, dia tak ingat masa lalunya. Hal yang sangat buruk karena mereka bahkan baru saja tiba di negara baru. Mungkin akan terjadi lebih banyak hal buruk yang tak bisa ditangani kalau saja mereka tidak bertemu dengan Giles dan Elene yang waktu itu kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian. Mereka menemani keluarga Misaki dalam pergumulan itu walau mereka tak mengenal Misaki dan Ichiro. Keluarga Misaki akan terus berterima kasih pada mereka berdua.

Misaki harus menjalani operasi dan dirawat selama beberapa bulan. Dia diterapi agar dapat hidup tanpa ingatan, agar dapat mengenal dirinya meskipun hanya dengan kepercayaan akan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Ayahnya mengatakan siapa namanya, dari mana mereka berasal, dan mengapa mereka ada di sini. Dia tak pernah bercerita tentang seperti apa tepatnya hidup Misaki dulu. Namun, Misaki tidak mempermasalahkannya. Misaki bisa hidup dengan membuat kenangan baru.

Misaki melewati beberapa terapi dan bisa hidup normal lagi walau harus meminum obat-obatan setiap hari untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Kemudian, dengan bantuan Giles dan Elene yang kini bisa disebut sahabat mereka, walaupun awalnya sangat sulit, Misaki bisa memulai kehidupan sekolahnya yang baru di Paris.

Kehidupannya yang baru sangat menyenangkan baginya. Dia mempunyai Giles dan Elene yang sangat baik padanya dan Ayahnya, bersekolah di Paris, mengenal dan berteman baik dengan Louis bahkan Pierre. Dia sangat menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang. Hanya satu yang membuat dunianya tidak sempurna. Mimpi-mimpinya.

Mimpi-mimpinya membuatnya ketakutan. Itu bukan bunga tidur yang diinginkannya. Dia lelah dengan mimpi-mimpi itu. Tapi, di sisi lain, Misaki tahu itu mimpi yang indah. Dia sadar dia telah kehilangan banyak hal karena melupakan masa lalunya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat takut. Mimpi-mimpinya seolah berkata padanya kalau merekalah dunianya yang sebenarnya, dan itu membuat Misaki mempertanyakan dunia nyatanya.

Saat bermimpi, Misaki menjadi orang yang berbeda sekaligus sama. Dalam mimpi, dia seolah-olah benar-benar hidup di sana. Tapi, jika itu Misaki yang sebenarnya, lalu siapa dirinya? Apakah dia tidak nyata?

Misaki ingin sekali mengutuk dewa yang menahannya dalam genggaman mimpi.

* * *

Misaki dan Ayahnya duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu kecil apartemen mereka. Hari sudah malam tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memikirkan tentang makan malam. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Museum Louvre setelah urusan dengan Katagiri selesai. Setelah Ichiro selesai berbicara dengan Katagiri, giliran Misaki yang berbicara dengan pria yang berkata membutuhkannya itu. Mereka bicara banyak hal. Katagiri sudah mengetahi kondisi Misaki dan benar-benar sabar dalam menjawab serta menjelaskan apa yang tidak dimengerti Misaki. Misaki harus mengakui kalau sikap Katagiri yang seperti itu bisa membuatnya nyaman dan membuatnya tidak berubah menjadi gila. Di akhir pembicaraan, Misaki tidak berkata kalau dia akan menerima tawaran – atau mungkin perintah – dari JFA. Dia bahkan tidak berkata kalau akan mempertimbangkannya. Setelah semuanya dijelaskan, Misaki langsung mengakhiri pembicaraan secara sepihak dan mengajak Ayahnya untuk segera pulang.

Suasana hening di antara Ichiro dan putranya buyar saat dia mendeham. Misaki membawa tatapannya yang tadinya melihat-lihat dinding pada wajah Ayahnya. Ichiro pun membalas tatapan itu.

"Maaf karena Ayah tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kau yang bermain sepak bola," ucap Ichiro setelah mempertibangkan banyak kalimat di pikirannya.

Ekspresi datar Misaki sejak tadi tak berubah. "Ayah tak perlu minta maaf. Aku sendiri tak pernah ingin tahu, tak pernah bertanya pada Ayah. Jadi, bukan salah Ayah kalau kau tidak menceritakannya."

"Tapi, tetap saja seharusnya Ayah bercerita. Itu adalah hal yang berharga bagimu," sesal Ichiro. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ayah.

"Itu mungkin adalah hal yang berharga bagiku dulu," ucap Misaki menekankan pada kata 'dulu'. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak bermain sepak bola selain kalau kelas olahraga atau orang-orang di taman kebetulan mengajakku bermain bersama. Kurasa akan baik bagi Ayah untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya juga. Hal itu tidak mengubah apapun untukku."

Ichiro diam memperhatikan putranya yang duduk di hadapannya kini. Dia tahu Misaki berkata jujur, tapi dia juga tahu kemungkinan Misaki sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang atau bahkan menolak mengerti. Ekspresi Misaki tidak lagi datar seperti tadi, melainkan terlihat seolah-olah badai sedang mengamuk dalam dirinya. Misaki tidak lagi duduk tenang dan mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Apa kau akan menerima tawaran dari Katagiri- _san_?"

Misaki tiba-tiba berdiri. Ichiro agak terkejut tapi langsung mengendalikan diri. Misaki butuh Ayahnya untuk tegar saat ini. Jadi, dia tetap mempertahankan kontak matanya dengan Misaki.

Misaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Aku tidak bisa, Ayah. Aku bahkan tadi sudah berjanji pada Louis dan Pierre kalau aku akan menonton pertandingan Tim Perancis dan mendukung mereka. Aku tidak mungkin dengan sangat tiba-tiba berbalik melawan mereka untuk orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Itu bukan diriku," Ichiro ingin bilang kalau anggota Tim Jepang adalah teman-temannya dulu, tapi dia tak mengucapkannya. "Dan, yang terpenting, aku tidak bermain sepak bola lagi."

Misaki menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ichiro tetap duduk diam di ruang tamu mereka. Dalam hatinya, dia terus meminta maaf pada Misaki. Dia juga tidak lupa untuk mengucap maaf dalam diam untuk teman-teman Misaki dulu yang mungkin tak akan bisa menjadi teman Misaki lagi.

* * *

Misaki punya pengetahuan yang cukup luas dengan dunia lukisan, terima kasih pada pengaruh Ayahnya. Dia bahkan sering membuat teori sendiri untuk memecahkan misteri lukisan Monalisa yang terkenal itu. Salah satu lukisan yang pernah menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali melihatnya adalah lukisan karya Max Ernst, Two Children Are Threatened by a Nightingale. Misaki selalu mencoba untuk memberi pendapat atau membuat dirinya punya pengertian sendiri akan lukisan yang dilihatnya. Lukisan itu adalah salah satunya.

Dia merasa dia bisa menjadi ketiga orang yang ada di lukisan itu. Dia bisa menjadi seperti wanita yang memegang pisau dan mengejar-ngejar burung _nightingale_ seakan dia tidak takut dan bisa mengusir suatu kemalangan. Dia bisa seperti orang yang berbaring di tanah seakan-akan tak punya lagi kekuatan untuk menghadapi mimpi buruk yang ada. Dia bisa menjadi seorang pria yang berdiri di atas atap rumah sambil meraih apa yang Misaki kira adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari situasi horor itu.

Dan dia memang bergantian menjadi ketiga orang dalam lukisan itu. Terkadang dia merasa tidak takut dan punya kekuatan untuk mengusir mimpinya. Terkadang dia menyerah dan tak lagi peduli pada mimpinya dan apa yang bisa mempengaruhinya lewat mimpi itu. Terkadang dia ingin berlari dan kabur dari mimpi-mimpinya. Pada akhirnya, Misaki hanya anak lelaki yang diteror oleh mimpinya sendiri.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Katagiri. Dia hanya menghabiskan tiga hari itu dengan berdiam diri di rumah. Padahal, walau tak punya rencana khusus, Misaki sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan liburannya ini dengan jalan-jalan di luar. Biasanya Louis akan mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat, tapi dia sedang sibuk dengan latihan untuk pertandingan yang semakin dekat. Dan itu membuat Misaki semakin merana.

Hari ini Ayahnya harus pergi ke Marseille selama beberapa hari untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan Ayahnya memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah Giles dan Elene selama Ayahnya tidak ada. Ichiro khawatir meninggalkan Misaki sendirian. Dan Giles dan Elene pun sangat senang bisa mempunyai Misaki di rumah mereka selama beberapa hari, apalagi ini sedang liburan. Awalnya, Misaki menolak untuk dititipkan di rumah Giles, dia merasa seperti anak kecil yang perlu dititipkan saat orang tuanya tidak di rumah. Tapi, akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan Ayahnya karena tidak ingin membuat Ayahnya terus-terusan khawatir. Lagipula, dia terlihat menyedihkan sekali kalau harus berdiam diri di apartemen kecil mereka, sendirian di libur musim panas.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Giles dan Elene membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia berbincang-bincang dengan Giles tentang sekolahnya dan mendengar Giles bercerita tentang kegiatan amal di kampusnya. Dia mendengar Elene bermain piano dan mencobanya sendiri atas desakan Elene. Dia menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Giles dan membaca beberapa makalah Giles yang tak begitu dimengertinya. Mereka bahkan mencoba menyusun rencana aktivitas liburan sampai hari terakhir liburan itu sendiri.

Giles dan Elene berhasil membuat Misaki tidak lagi merasa begitu merana dan menyedihkan. Tapi, di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, dia tahu dia harus segera menyelesaikan segalanya. Jadi, keesokan harinya, dia pamit untuk berjalan-jalan di luar setelah sarapan. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu harus ke mana, dia hanya membiarkan langkahnya sendiri membawanya. Dia berjalan melewati Pont Royal dan terus menuju Taman Tuileries. Dalam hati dia berkata kalau kakinya tidak begitu kreatif dalam menemukan tempat bagus.

Tapi, saat sampai di taman, dia merasa tidak ada yang salah jika berjalan-jalan di sini sebentar. Jadi, dia pun mulai berjalan-jalan santai sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang juga berada di taman. Matahari pagi bersinar cerah dan bahkan sedikit menyilaukan matanya karena dia berjalan menantang arah cahaya matahari. Beberapa meter di hadapannya, seorang remaja yang seperti seusia dengannya berjalan ke arahnya. Misaki tak begitu memperhatikannya, tapi ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Misaki merasa dunianya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu lambat. Untuk sesaat, Misaki merasa berada di dunia mimpi.

Anak lelaki yang kini berjarak tiga langkah darinya berhenti berjalan, membuat Misaki tanpa sadar juga berhenti. Dia entah mengapa tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari anak lelaki di hadapannya ini. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum, dan di mata Misaki senyum itu seolah-olah menyihirnya dan membuatnya lupa siapa dirinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Misaki- _kun_ ," mendengar suara anak lelaki itu menyebut namanya, Misaki seperti ingin menangis.

Dia berharap dewa mimpi segera membawanya pergi sekarang juga.

* * *

Misaki memimpikan banyak hal setiap malam. Terkadang tentang seorang anak yang terlihat begitu kuat, terkadang tentang seorang anak yang sangat bersemangat melewati tumpukan salju, tetapi seringkali Misaki memimpikan seseorang yang entah bagaimana terasa tak pernah lelah memanggil namanya.

Dan, jika ada suatu hal yang dinamakan bagian terbaik dari mimpi, maka hal itu adalah bagaimana orang itu memanggil namanya.

* * *

Di hadapan Tsubasa yang berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya, Misaki ingin sekali berkata kalau dia adalah bagian terbaik dari mimpi-mimpi Misaki.

The End

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **:** Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis sebuah _fanfic_ , saya akhirnya kembali menulis _fanfic_. Dan, saya menulis tentang Misaki yang adalah salah satu karakter yang saya sukai sejak masih kecil. Terima kasih kepada david production yang me- _remake_ _anime_ Captain Tsubasa. Benar-benar membuat nostalgia… Saya sangat menikmati saat-saat menulis cerita ini dan saya harap siapapun yang membacanya juga menikmatinya. Ah, jika ada yang salah dengan cuil-cuil kata Perancis yang ada, juga tempat-tempat yang disebutkan, saya minta maaf karena saya sebenarnya juga tidak begitu mengenal Perancis. Salam!


End file.
